A Different Ending
by knifethrower11
Summary: What might have happened if Brianna had survived her second attack on the Gaiaphage. Oneshot. Please review? Light spoilers, don't read if you haven't read Light.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything else from the Gone series. If I did Brianna wouldn't have died… yeah, I'm not good at disclaimers. **

**A/N: Because Brianna's death was too sad for me… **

She knew, knew it was the end. But she was the Breeze, and even though she was weak and injured she forced herself up. With the last bit of strength she pounded punch after punch into Gaia's head. Gaia recoiled, startled, giving Dekka just enough time to raise her off the ground. She fired aimlessly at the spot where Brianna had just been, but she was already gone.

"Go to Lana!" Edilio shouted at her, carefully aiming for Gaia. Fighting nausea, the Breeze nodded, forcing herself to run. First ten miles per hour, then twenty, then finally thirty.

She arrived breathlessly in the doorway. Lana looked up, half a cigarette sticking out of her mouth. "Breeze." She said relief thick in her voice. In seconds, Brianna was sitting next to her. Lana smiled and placed her free hand on Brianna.

**17 hours and 25 minutes later**

Brianna stood next to Sam as the barrier disappeared. One second it was there, the next it was gone. Just like all the adults the year before. It was hard to believe that it was all over. Had she really survived? Of course she had, she was the Breeze. The Breeze didn't die.

The kids fled down the highway, running as fast as they could. Brianna didn't like being stuck in the herd, but her speed was gone. She was no longer the Breeze, she was just Brianna. But she wasn't sure she minded. At the moment, being normal sounded pretty damn great to her.

As they reached the edge, she hesitated. What had become of Drake, she knew he wasn't dead. Dekka came to a stop next to her. "Go, I'll be right there." She said. And before Dekka could stop her, she was running back down the highway, back into the nightmare.

"Drake! Oh, Drake! Come out and fight!" She said through the smoke. Her eyes stung, but she ignored it. Slowly, Drake emerged, wearing a sick grin on his face. "Breeze, how nice of you to come back for me." Brianna felt the adrenaline run through her, but she also felt a healthy dose of fear. Without her speed, she was just a thirteen year old girl with a pistol. And here she was, taking on a psychotic boy with a whip hand.

Drake cracked his whip. It landed on Brianna's shoulder, and the pain was immense. She had felt worse, but this was different. This was Drake. He was here enemy, the one she had never managed to get rid of, no matter how far she spread his body parts. He cackled, rolling his neck. Brianna saw if first. A gap between Drake's head and Alex's neck was forming.

"Not so hot without your speed are you, _Breeze_!" He swung at her again, his whip landing on her thigh. She winced in agony. Then he paused, thinking. "I guess I can't call you that anymore can I? You're just _Brianna_ now." Her eyes narrowed. She whipped her pistol out of her pocket and aimed for his head. "Is that all you have now? Bullets don't kill me Breez- Brianna."

She gulped. "Gaia's dead Drake. It's all over, you won't regenerate this time." Drake smiled again, cracking his whip… only to have a good portion of hit fall off. "No!" Drake hissed, but he was sucking air through the gap. Brianna's hand tightened on the trigger.

Just as his head began to fall, Brianna pulled it. The bullet sent Alex's body to the ground. Drake's head rolled a foot. Filled with pride, she tossed the head into the fire, along with the disintegrating whip arm. "Finally." She sighed. "Finally."

They sent Brianna to a hospital in Santa Barbara, with Diana and Astrid. She saw many people in her first week there, including prosecutors, psychiatrists, investigators, and lawyers. Many of the FAYZ kids were charged with crimes as simple as theft, to murder. She was second on the list, right behind Sam Temple because many of the worst offenders were dead.

But no one was too worried about her, because Brianna had become a celebirty. She had fans, and supporters, someone had even made her a Wikipedia page. Of course, she had edited it. No one outside of the FAYZ truly knew her story. Many had told her to exclude the worst parts: like dismembering Drake with a wire... twice. But she threw it in there anyway. It was one of her best moments.

By the time she was discharged from the hospital, no one was being prosecuted. Not even Sam. Especially not after the video of Sam and Astrid kissing.

After that, Brianna did her best to get out of going school, because it felt silly for her to return. But that was a losing battle. However, by the time she was a freshman in high school, she was rich and emancipated.

Dekka lived in a small apartment with her, down the street from Sam, Astrid, and Diana. Every Sunday they all went to the Ben and Jerry's to eat ice cream. Years later they still ended up crying. She would never get tired of food. Not ever.

As she climbed into bed, on the two year anniversary of the FAYZ's ending, she looked at her picture of Jack. His grieving parents had given it to her. She looked at it every night, but not for the reason you might think. She cared about him. And he had died. The thought still made her angry. He hadn't deserved to die. Neither had Mary, or Dahra, or Orc, or even Caine.

But all Brianna could do was being thankful she had lived. She set the picture down and turned out the light.

**A/N: There, the end. I know that it's short but I finished Light the day I got it and there were too many feelings running through me. Brianna was my favorite character and her death was awful. The ending is a lot like Light's, but I kind of wanted it to be that way. Anyway, I hope you liked it. It's my first story for the Gone series, but I needed to write something about it, even if it stinks. Please review, but not too much hate. Constructive criticism is welcome. You get to decide if Brianna and Dekka end up together. I personally liked that pairing, but I also like Brianna and Jack together. That's it. Bye.**

**-Knifethrower**


End file.
